Missing You
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Shinon finally "decided" to come back after he lost his bet with Ike. Rolf finds out and immediately went to find him. What will happen? YAOI! RolfxShinon Rated M for hint of lemon


Ok. I just couldn't get my lazy butt to write my other chapters for this long and I wanted to write this yaoi for a while now so yeah. I'll hopefully update my other stories soon but I learned to not make promises. Now then Without further ado... Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own FE and a indication of lemon (none though)

* * *

><p>Missing You<p>

"I missed you!" Rolf cried out to Shinon. He hugged the senior sniper tightly and sniffled. Shinon scrunched up his face and tried to pry the little boy off of his shirt. He gave up after Rolf just screwed himself tighter to Shinon.

"Why did you leave Unkie Shinon?" Rolf cried out. Tears started to soak Shinon's shirt. Shinon sighed and lifted the soon-to-be sniper onto his bed. He sat down, relieved the weight isn't hanging rom his neck now. Rolf sat on Shinon's lap comfortably. Rolf loosened his grip around Shinon's neck to around his waist. He held onto his waist tighter and frowned.

"Why'd you leave?" Rolf asked again. Shinon scratched his head and frowned. How was he goning to explain this. Oh well truth it is.

"I hold NO loyalty towards Ike. He's just a snot nosed brat that gets everything handed to him." Shinon told Rolf simply. Rolf's mouth hung open and he frowned.

"If you don't hold loyalty towards Ike, fine but what about the rest of us?" Rolf asked quietly. Shinon shrugged.

"I didn't want to listen to Ike's orders so I left. Simple as that." Shinon told him honestly. "Why does it matter so much to you anyway?" Rolf looked at Shinon with fire in his eyes.

"You're my teacher." Shinon shrugged his shoulders.

"You're such a kid." Rolf frowned at that.

"No I'm not!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You don't have to lie to me Rolf." Shinon said mockingly. Rolf glared daggers at his master.

"Am not!" He tried again. Shinon shook his head and that's when Rolf grabbed his head and kissed him. Shinon was so shocked that Rolf was dominating the kiss. He didn't realize what was happening until Rolf has his tongue in his mouth.

"No way in hell I'm going to be dominated by a kid." Shinon thought stubbornly. He kissed Rolf back and put his tongue inside Rolf's mouth. Their tongue intertwined and each tried to battle for dominance. Eventually Rolf gave up and let Shinon over take him. Rolf moaned softly and that's when Shinon stopped. Face slightly flushed he pushed Rolf away from him.

"Go." Rolf looked at him bewildered. His expression soon turned to hurt. Tears started to form in his eyes and he looked down.

"B-but…" Rolf began when Shinon cut him off.

"Go!" Shinon bit off harder than he expected to. Rolf started to cry. He whispered something softly to Shinon and ran out. Shinon heard his soft whisper and looked up. Rolf was already gone by then though.

"Damn it!" Shinon ran off then. Looking for the archer who was long one by then.

-X-

Rolf kept running. Feeling heartbroken and ran into Boyd.

"What the-? Rolf, why are you crying? Are you ok?" Boyd asked worriedly. Rolf ignored Boyd and continued to run."Rolf! Argh. Damnit." That's when Shinon came whizzing pass him.

"What the-? Shinon?" Boyd asked but Shinon was long gone by then.

"What the heck?"

-X-

"Rolf! Wait!" Shinon called to him. Rolf ignored him and ran inside his room. He was about to close it when Shinon held onto the door and tried to force it open. Rolf put all his weight on the other side but Shinon was too strong. Shinon put his weight on the door and forced it open. Rolf gave up and got off of the door. In the sudden change, Shinon fell flat on his butt at Rolf's feet. Rolf look at the sight of a sprawled out Shinon in front of him and couldn't help but giggle.

"Gee. I'm fine. Thanks!" Shinon muttered to Rolf sarcastically. Rolf lowered a hand for Shinon to take and Shinon grasped it. Instead of Rolf pulling him up though, Shinon pulled him down.

"Gah!" Rolf cried out. He landed flat on his butt too. He pouted cutely at Shinon. Shinon smiled one of his few true smiles and hugged his little apprentice. Rolf flushed and tried to wiggle out of Shinon's grasp. "Let go!"

"No." Shinon then kissed Rolf promptly on the lips. Rolf's eyes went wide. He tried to push him away but eventually gave up. Rolf moaned into the kiss by accident and immediately Shinon responded with his own groan. They both flushed red as their tongues mixed together and intertwined, both fighting for dominance. Their little make out session stopped when the need to breathe became too hard to resist.

"Shi-Shinon…" Rolf mumbled out.

"Rolf, you didn't hear my answer. I love you too." Rolf blushed furiously but smiled.

"You heard me?"

"How could I not when it's my little archer talking?" Shinon kissed Rolf atop his forehead and murmured in his ear.

"You want to do what?" Rolf squeaked. Shinon smiled and did his version of puppy dog eyes.

"You heard me" and Shinon promptly pushed Rolf down. Let's just end with Rolf not being able to walk for days and a very happy Shinon on the loose.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I got lazy near the end but I hope you guys liked it! NO FLAMES though! If anyone want a lemon review and tell me and well until next time later!<p> 


End file.
